Muggle Studies Fun
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lavender Brown has a project due in Muggle Studies. So she goes to the library in search of the only person she can think of with Muggle ties. Hermione Granger. What's worst that could happen? They might actually have fun.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Travel and Tourism assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Round Two of The Houses Competition.**

**Travel and Tourism - Task 5 Lavender Norfolk Fields: Write about Lavender Brown.**

**The Houses Competition - Badgers, Care of Magical Creatures, Drabble, (setting) Hogwarts Library, and word count is 879.**

**I hope you all enjoy Muggle Studies Fun. **

Lavender Brown looked around her as she waited for Hermione Granger to finish talking with Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. She scoffed as she saw the shocked looks on many people's faces as they watched her. This wasn't one of the many places she usually hung out in. The Hogwarts library. She usually avoided it if she could. But this time she wasn't able to avoid the place.

"Hermione," she spoke up impatiently, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important."

Hermione looked shocked at being addressed by Lavender Brown, of all people. Lavender had made her opinion of Hermione clear after what had happened with Ron. But out of curiosity, she walked over the sandy blonde curly-haired girl.

"How can I help you, Lavender?" she asked waiting for some snide comment to be fired back at her. Or for Lavender to say that she should break up with Ron. Not that Hermione and Ron were dating at this exact moment but it was possible.

"I've taken Muggle Studies as one of my electives for school this year," Lavender said as though this explained perfectly well what she was expecting.

"That's nice, Lavender. But I don't see what that has to do with me?"

"Well, seeing as your family is all Muggle, I was wondering if you would be able to help me out with this project they assigned in class," Lavender sighed.

Hermione watched Lavender in case the other girl was playing some sort of prank on her. She wouldn't put it past Lavender to do something like that. Lavender had been really angry with Hermione after Ron called out Hermione's name instead of Lavender's when he was in the hospital wing. But she didn't think that Lavender would stoop so low as to use schoolwork against Hermione.

"What exactly do you have to do for this project?" Hermione asked skeptically watching Lavender for any sign of trouble.

"We have to look up Muggle methods for doing things like cooking, cleaning, and what have and try them out," Lavender told Hermione. "Then we have to write a report about what we did. It's kind of ridiculous if you ask me. We've got magic for a reason."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I will help you out, Lavender. But you will be doing the work for your own project. I will just be providing helpful information. Alright?"

Lavender nodded. "I was thinking that we'd do something creative," Lavender gushed. "Like fashion-wise."

"I can teach you how to knit," Hermione suggested pointing towards her schoolbag which was usually filled with books. Today it was filled instead with yarn and knitting implements. "I came here to help Ron and Harry with their Potions essay." She doesn't know why she explained this to Lavender but she does anyway.

############################################################################

Lavender looked at the work she'd done so far. She didn't know that Muggles knew how to do something this creative and cute. Not that she'd gotten far on the project that Hermione had started her on. They'd decided that Lavender would knit a scarf for her project. It was after all one of the easiest things to do.

"You're doing pretty well on both your paper and your knitting project," Hermione said as she looked over Lavender's research paper on the art of knitting. She made a few corrections and then handed the paper back to Lavender who'd set down her knitting project. "I made a few suggestions on how to make your paper better but besides that it's perfect."

Lavender looked over the paper quickly. There weren't as many red marks as she thought there would be. "Thank you, Hermione," she said. "For helping me with my paper and teaching me how to knit. It means a lot to me."

Gathering her project work together Lavender made her way out of the library. Going off in search of Parvati, or one of the other girls in her year. She looked down at her piece of work she'd begun and vowed that it would be done by at the end of the month. Perhaps a Christmas present for a friend. Or maybe she'd keep it herself.

But once Lavender found Parvati and their friends all thoughts of work left Lavender's mind. It wouldn't return to her mind for quite some time.

############################################################################

"Mum, what's this?" Lavender's ten year old daughter, Hermione called from the attic. They'd been going through some of Lavender's old school things looking for some object or other when they found the knitting project again.

"I thought I'd lost that," Lavender murmured as she picked up the half-finished scarf. "This was one of my projects for Muggle Studies. The woman you're named after, your Aunt Hermione, taught me how to knit in our sixth year."

"Are you going to finish it?" the younger Hermione asked. "Maybe you can teach me how to knit too."

Lavender nodded excitedly hoping she remembered some of what Hermione had taught. And so mother and daughter went down the stairs and Lavender taught her daughter to knit.

**I hope you all enjoyed Muggle Studies Fun as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
